The Shining Road
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: Okay.. This is my interpretation long word XD of what the Japanese second ending was all about! I just love the song! It's beautiful ; . Sonamy all the way! I think it has something to do with sonic missing the date in sonic x R and R


The Shining Road

**Okay.. This is my interpretation (long word XD) of what the Japanese second ending was all about! I just love the song! It's beautiful ;). Sonamy all the way! (Btw Amy's clothes are slightly altered due to the fact of cold weather hehehe!) I think it has something to do with Sonic missing the date in one Sonic X episode!**

It was a misty morning in station square, not many people dared to go out in the bitterly cold weather so it was pretty much deserted outside, on occasion a car would zoom past on the road but other that that it was quiet and peaceful.

A young Amy Rose sat in the forest behind a tree hugging her knee's to her chest, she was not wearing her normal attire, Today she was wearing a red hoody, with jeans and her normal boots (except no white stripe!)

It was obvious she was in deep thought because all she did was sit there and stare at the wet grass beneath her.

_Sonic missed the date again! _She cried out in her mind _And even when I was standing right there he didn't seem to remember one thing, sometimes I wonder why I even love him._

She then tensed as that thought trailed her mind _Who am I kidding? No matter how much I try I cannot stop thinking about him. And yet he only thinks of us as friends! _

She then let fresh tears trail down her face as she continued to think.

_Now that I think of it he doesn't even think of me as a friend, just some other hedgehog that's always there. He like's to mess with my head, whenever I'm in trouble he come's to save me and he worries about me, but then the next day he treat's me like I'm… it's just a big complication!_

_Why does he even bother?_

_Why does he even care? (if he does for that matter)_

Just then Amy heard a pair of footsteps she closed her eye's and continued in her trail of thought thinking they would just go away.

They then stopped straight away and she could feel a pair of eye's on her filled with curiosity.

"Amy?" the voice spoke.

She immediately recognised that voice and her stomach began to do flip's.

_Oh no! why did HE have to be here._

Amy slowly stood up and looked behind her there indeed stood Sonic standing patiently.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked kindly trying to hide his worry with a smile.

Amy then pondered her mind thinking of what to say she was still mad with him and she didn't want him to feel like everything was okay between them.

"I think only you could answer that" she said coldly.

Sonic looked at her in surprise something was definitely wrong with her.

"Amy I have no idea…" he said but then the thought struck his mind the date! He completely forgot and now he felt guilty he promised her and well Sonic never brakes his promise's.

Until now.

Sonic approached her slowly and sat down next to her taking hold of one of her wrists.

"Amy the date I totally-" he began but he was cut off by Amy.

"Forgot?" She said.

Sonic then flushed as she pulled her wrist out of his grasp and turned to face him directly.

"The thing is Sonic, that's always your excuse! I was really excited when you agreed to go on a date so I went out and bought a new headband and brand new boots, which was a lot of money by the way, and I waited and waited and WAITED outside your favourite restaurant and you forgot…" Amy whispered the last part as she was crying.

Sonic looked at the girl that was crying _Oh man wait a go dude you made her cry! Even without saying anything , Smooth._

_Shut up conscience._

_Just tell her how you really feel maybe it might work!_

_Just shut up!_

_Man I'm only trying to help._

_Well if you want to be helpful then be quiet I'm trying to think!_

_Sorry geeeeeeeeez_

As his mind continued a pointless argument Sonic began to build up the courage to speak "Amy I'm…"

"Your sorry? And you want me to forgive and forget? Well Sonic I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore!" She literally shouted through her tears.

It broke his heart to see Amy crying so much, he loved this girl dearly and he hated to see her sad.

Amy saw Sonic's hurt face and she was happy that she had affected him so much.

But then she felt bad she hated to upset him in anyway at all.

Amy then put her head in between her knee's and began to cry.

"Aw come on Ames" he whispered softly to her.

Amy looked up to him and saw his cocky smile.

She gave him a small smile but the tears continued to streak down her face.

"Amy I think it's time I told you how I feel" he murmured nervously.

Amy's head shot up and looked at him in shock.

"Okay here it goes" he said.

"Well ever since I met you, I thought it was my duty to protect you even though I have to admit you have become very strong" he started.

"Really?" she said.

Sonic nodded at her with a nervous smile and continued " And I've always cared about you in away that it's hard to explain but I'm going to try…"

Amy listened to him intently with wide eye's.

"Amy Rose I er l-love you" he said.

The words came in a stutter but it made Amy Rose light up like a Christmas tree none the less.

"Oh Sonic!" she exclaimed and was about to glomp him but he stopped her.

"However Amy, you kinda scare me away when you chase me and with the hammer" he said.

"Oh" she said less excitedly.

"But Amy that doesn't stop me from worrying so much about you every time your in danger, you do not know how much I care about for you and your safety" he spoke.

Amy smiled at him but this time didn't try to hug him this time as to not scare him away.

"So… Do you forgive?" he asked flashing a smile.

"Sonic, of course I do!" she said this time hugging him but much more gentle.

She was surprised that he hugged back and said "See I don't mind these sort of hug's just as long as my ribcage doesn't get crushed" he said in a cocky way.

Amy giggled at this but then became very confused.

"How did you know where to find me Sonniku?" she asked.

Sonic suddenly became nervous "I er followed your sent" he said quietly.

Amy let out another giggle looking at the now blushing Sonic.

"Well thanks" she said laughing.

Sonic nodded and started laughing as well.

"Well, everyone at home will be worried about us and I'm hungry" he said standing up and offering his hand.

Amy took it and he helped her up.

"You always are" she said.

"Oh hush up" he said laughing.

Sonic bent over and allowed Amy to climb onto his back and he held onto her legs.

"Hold onto your lunch Amy because weerrrrreeee outta here!" he said cackling.

Amy laughed along with him as they speeded off back home to a nice cup of hot chocolate and some warm breakfast.

**Hope you enjoyed my Sonamy fanfic! Sorry they where a bit out of character but I tried my best!**

**R and R!**


End file.
